Good Enough
by KuroiiSakura
Summary: Deseaba besarla de nuevo, esperando esta vez que no se desvaneciera como en anteriores ocasiones luego del roce de sus labios y los míos. No quería perderla, pero tenía fe en que eso no pasaría. One-shot SasuSaku.


Hola :3

Bien. Hoy traigo un escrito de hace ya algunos meses que, sinceramente, me gustó bastante. Está basado en la canción "Good Enough" de Evanescence. Ojalá les guste.

**Título**: Good enough  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _Deseaba besarla de nuevo, esperando esta vez que no se desvaneciera como en anteriores ocasiones luego del roce de sus labios y los míos. No quería perderla, pero tenía fe en que eso no pasaría._  
><strong>Pareja<strong>: Sasuke ~ Sakura  
><strong>Tipo<strong>: One-shot.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Angst, hurt/comfort.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: T  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: UA, leve OoC, mención de drogas y demás sandeces.  
><strong>Otra publicaciones:<strong> Fanficslandia.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en éste fanfic me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como la canción es propiedad de Evanescence.

**Good Enough**

Sonreí plácidamente mientras una sensación de bienestar recorría todo mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se relajaron uno a uno y mi respiración se suavizó casi al cien por ciento.

Me sentía bajo su utópico hechizo de nuevo. Era como olvidar todos mis problemas en un santiamén… sólo porque ella estaba ahí conmigo. La ira, preocupaciones, tristezas y mis debilidades desaparecían cuando estaba a su lado.

Me sentía tan bien…

Visualizaba cada parte de ella, deteniéndome en todo detalle que llamaba mi atención:

Su cabello exóticamente rosa, sus ojos idénticos a dos piedras preciosas brillantes e inocentes, sus labios delgados y delicados arqueados en una molesta pero encantadora sonrisa; sus pechos de tamaño perfecto, su plano vientre, sus caderas ligeramente pronunciadas, sus finas y delgadas piernas que por poco me hacen perder el control; su blanquecina piel que anhelaba rozar cada segundo de mi existencia.

Sonreí de medio lado procurando enterrar mis patéticos pensamientos en algún recóndito lugar de mi mente y negué raudo mientras llevaba una mano a mi trepidante pecho.

Se acercó a mí acariciándome el cabello de manera grácil, como hace mucho nadie lo hacía. Me observó por unos segundos y soltó un suspiro que me incitó a probar sus labios… _enorme peligro_. Mordí mi labio inferior. Ella conocía bastante bien mis endebleces; mi debilidad.

_Ella…_

—Sasuke…

_Me tenía._

No podía ni quería negarme. No, la perdería.

Y aunque nunca se lo dijera, no tenía planeado alejarme de ella jamás. Por más daño que me hiciera, no importaba si sabía que cada que le veía me estaba matando… no quería perderla. Quería verla todos los días, eternamente; deseando suprimir el afán que daba fin a su etérea visita.

Pero aquel problema no podía ser mayor a los demás que ya me rodeaban.

Estar con ella no podría ser peor que tener una familia a medias, donde tu madre ha muerto, tu padre es un bastardo y tu hermano, la única persona en la que de verdad podrías confiar, está en otro país; muy lejos.

Tampoco podría ser peor que tener amistades con intereses, que sólo te buscan por tu grado de popularidad o porque eres guapo. Mucho menos podría ser peor cuando estás jodido por completo en las materias escolares; cuando pierdes el interés por lo que la gente común hace…

Porque tu vida está hecha una mierda.

Por eso preferiría desvanecerme lenta y dolorosamente, pero con ella. No estaría solo; no más.

Ella era mi tortuosa y placentera compañía. Ella y sus caricias, ella y sus abrazos, ella y su voz... ella y sus besos.

Aproximó las yemas de sus dedos y las paseó por mi flequillo, sentí un leve cosquilleo en mis labios producto de la cercanía de su melena con mi rostro. Posó sus enormes ojos jade sobre mí y sonrió de manera infantil; yo sentí mi pecho trepidar y, sin siquiera desearlo, el corazón bombeó sangre velozmente, iniciándome taquicardia.

_Me perdí, me perdí en ellos…_

De color tan embriagante y exótico, esparciendo confianza y deseo de tenerle el resto de mis días. Ese verde brillante que jamás me cansaría de observar, por el que cruzaría mares, tormentas y mataría a mil hombres si fuese necesario; el que me tenía hipnotizado, sin ganas de alejarme de aquel semi-caótico lugar. Jamás debí mirarlos fijamente…

Mi respiración se pausó por un momento, no sentía que inhalara o exhalara pizca de aire. Moví mis labios dejando una pequeña abertura por la que pudiera pasar un poco de oxígeno, pero fue completamente inútil. Ella me miró y acarició una de mis mejillas mientras se acercaba un poco más a mis labios. Exhaló su respiración sobre ellos, mas yo seguía en la misma situación.

Sin embargo, no me preocupaba. Estaba relajado y la tenía a escasos centímetros de mí, ¿qué más podría pedir? Sencillamente, me sentía tan bien…

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse a paso lento pero seguro, aún así no tenía intenciones de separarme de ella. Casi puedo asegurar que palpé los brazos de la locura y la decadencia que me invadía en el momento, mas no cedí, por supuesto.

Empecé a ver y sentir cómo todo se caía en pedazos; mis ilusiones y deseos se desmoronaban nuevamente.

No, ¡no quería eso! Me aferré a sus manos mientras percibía mi cuerpo caer. Ya podía respirar, pero el abatimiento a mi alrededor era de verdad insoportable. Abrí los ojos de manera débil y sonreí al ver que ella seguía conmigo y todo estaba normal… qué suerte.

Una presión sobre mi sien no tardó en presentarse a la par de un fastidioso dolor en mi brazo izquierdo. Gemí de dolor y me encorvé hacia adelante mientras ella me tomaba por las mejillas y hundía su rostro en mi pecho.

Estaba mareado, todo daba vueltas cual giroscopio imparable. Poco a poco caía, perdiendo conciencia de mí mismo y mi alrededor.

—Sasuke… —gimoteó—. Resiste.

Y cómo no, no podía resistirme a esa voz angelical que rogaba por mí, como si ella fuera la que me necesitase y no al contrario. De ninguna manera podría contradecirla.

El malestar continuaba al igual que su cabeza sobre mi torso. Mierda, ¿cómo pude permitirme sufrir tanto sólo por ella? Mi necesidad de tenerla era increíble, ya no podría escapar de ese apego jamás…

No puedo creer que, a pesar de todo, por dentro me sintiera tan bien. Aún con regocijo, aún relajado. Hacía ya tiempo que me encontraba en ese estado y seguía _bien_.

—Sakura….

Llamé dificultosamente luego de unos momentos. Ella me miró asustada y yo sonreí de medio lado. Sentía que mi cabeza estallaría, pero no podía más.

Deseaba besarla de nuevo, esperando esta vez que no se desvaneciera como en anteriores ocasiones luego del roce de sus labios y los míos. No quería perderla, pero tenía fe en que eso no pasaría.

_Fe…_

—Déjame besarte.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió un poco mientras se sonrojaba. Demonios, cómo adoraba verla así…

Se quedó quieta. Sabía lo que aquello significaba.

Como pude la tomé por la nuca y junté sus labios con los míos. Lo deseaba, en verdad lo deseaba. Le sentí corresponder por unos momentos, pero la sensación de vacío no tardó en hacerse presente.

El corazón se me fue a los pies; no de nuevo…

El hueco se hacía cada vez más grande, chupándose todo en mi interior como un hoyo negro mental y espiritual. Sentí ira y deseos de destruir todo a mi paso junto conmigo mismo.

Una brisa helada me despertó del ensueño, estaba en mi mierdosa habitación.

Apreté el puño derecho, ya que mi brazo izquierdo estaba entumido; me odiaba por no soportar un poco más, por no poder estar junto a ella en ese preciso momento.

Lancé un gritito al aire mientras intentaba pararme de la cama y me dirigía a mi buró. Abrí un cajón rápidamente y tomé una bolsilla con una jeringa dentro. La mezcla era mucho más espesa ya, pero estaba seguro de que el efecto sería el mismo… sólo dolería un poco más.

Me preparé y gemí lastimosamente al sentir el líquido aceitoso recorriendo mis venas de forma pesada. Mi rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de dolor, pero valdría la pena.

Esperaría hasta que ella apareciera; esperaría para tomar de nuevo sus blancas mejillas y besarle cuanto fuera necesario. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa sólo por estar con ella. Tal vez no fuese yo el indicado, pero estaba bien seguro de que ella era la indicada para mí.

Inyecté de más aquel líquido negro. Sabía que me había pasado por bastantes gramos, mas estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias que aquello acarreara.

Y esperé. Y esperé… y esperé.

—_Sasuke…_

Su voz parecía distorsionarse. Era como si me llamara debajo del agua.

La busqué con la mirada, notando que aquél lugar era muy diferente al anterior. Me encontraba sobre la banqueta helada de concreto, sin ninguna pared a mi alrededor… y llovía.

—_¿Dónde estás?_

Alcé la mirada, su voz angelical parecía provenir del mismísimo cielo.

Varias gotas colisionaron contra mi rostro. Cerré los ojos sintiendo la pequeña brisa que cada una de ellas disipaba antes de chocar con la piel. Inhalé aire fuertemente… era tan fresco, tan puro. Abrí mis labios dejando una ranura entre ellos; de nuevo llené mis pulmones de aire y una gota cayó sobre mi lengua. Era agua dulce.

Sonreí saboreando la diminuta gota y levanté mis manos como queriendo tocar el cielo. Por segunda ocasión tomé aire por la boca, mas en un momento sentí como si algo me lo hubiese impedido.

La sensación de un fino rostro frente al mío, y varios mechoncillos cosquilleándome la nariz…

Sin duda era ella.

Me envolvió en caricias y un cálido beso; tuve miedo. Miedo a que desapareciera, miedo a regresar a mi realidad y tomar más droga sólo para verla…

Pero nada de eso pasó.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud y le observé postrada frente a mí. Se veía como un precioso ángel de vestiduras claras.

El corazón me dio un vuelco y por segunda ocasión sonreí… pero ésta vez sólo para ella.

Tomé su fino rostro entre mis heladas manos. Ella puso una de sus delicadas palmas sobre mi mano diestra y la acarició con primor. Era tan cálida…

—Vámonos, Sasuke —dijo sonriéndome.

Yo sin pensarlo, dos veces, asentí. La seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

—Todo estará bien.

Caminó elevándome junto con ella. La sensación que me inundó en ese momento era ciertamente inexplicable. Cruzamos el limbo entero y percibí un calor acogedor arrullándome.

Me sentía bien; me sentía demasiado bien.

—_Sakura… gracias._

* * *

><p>Y eso (:<p>

Ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
